


A Surprising Kinship

by Scullybeane



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e16 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullybeane/pseuds/Scullybeane
Summary: A very short exploration of the scene in 2010 when Joe arrives to the Aschen lab with the GDO he’s just retrieved from the White House and insists Sam not participate in whatever they’re planning. Jack’s point of view.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Joseph Faxon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	A Surprising Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write this after some Twitter conversation about not liking Joe. Don’t hate me for not hating Joe. ;)  
> And clearly the dialogue is taken directly from the episode.

“Joe’s here.” Jack’s stomach turned at the sight of the man walking into the room. He had no trouble admitting to himself that his intense dislike of him stemmed mostly from furious envy and painful regret.

Having suffered too much heartache and loss in life, Sam’s marriage to Joe had been the final fatal wound to Jack’s already ailing soul. Joseph Faxon was the walking talking embodiment of his agony. “Ambassador,” he said, only half attempting to hide his disdain.

Joe looked Jack over contemptuously. “I knew you'd have something to do with this.”

 _Smug bastard_. “Did you get it?”

“Yes.”

Jack swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he watched Sam thank Joe with a warm smile and caress to the arm.

“What are you going to to do with it?” Joe asked. 

“Send a message.”

“To who?”

“To whom. Let's have it.” Jack basked in childish self-satisfaction.

“I'll hand it over if you give me your word that Samantha will play no part in this.”

Jack wondered if he’d used her given name just to spite him. He was really testing Jack’s patience. “I can't do that.”

“It's in a briefcase at the customs office at the Stargate Terminal. They've been instructed not to release it without my authorization. Your word.”

Jack could not believe the man’s obstinance and locked eyes with Sam. _You’re okay with this?_ he asked silently. She wasn’t. “We need her to pull this off.”

“Whatever it is, you'll have to do it without Sam.”

Sam turned to her husband. “Joe, unless I help…”

Joe interrupted. “This is not negotiable. You don't want to tell me what it is you're planning, that's fine. But if it involves GDOs, then it involves the Stargate. And the terminal is the last heavily defended place left on this planet. I will not let you risk Sam's life.”

Jack considered Joe’s words and demeanor and was shocked to feel a sudden kinship with the man. He’d only just realized something about him he could neither ignore nor despise. Joe Faxon loved Samantha Carter and would not see her harmed. Jack couldn’t help but empathize. Who wouldn’t choose being able to love her if given the opportunity? After all, he’d himself once admitted he’d rather die than lose her. While he strongly disagreed with Joe’s position, he could not find fault with his motivation. “Okay.”

Sam turned to Jack, surprised by his acquiescence. “You won't have back up…”

“We won't need it.” Jack had already resigned the battle and made his concession. Their success hinged on Joe’s cooperation. And Jack knew something Joe did not. Success meant the opportunity to love Sam Carter would once again be his. And Jack would not miss a second chance. He felt a spark of rebirth in his soul.


End file.
